Sailor Cosmos Bad Hair day
by InsaneGothicKatz
Summary: A crossover Sailor cosmos is a manga only charecter


* *sound affects

~ ~movement or jesture

// // scene change 

** cn**

*I own Steven,Joespeh,Thomas,Dreaka,Katzie,and any other charecters in this story you have never heard of.* 

konnichiwa im know as Lady Comos ::aka::Sailor Cosmos:::::::::and this my story of how my bad hair day started and end:::prolouge:::::::::::un wanted headache's so our storie begins*

**************************************

Hi Sailor Cosmos here ,

*giggles are heard in the background *Cosmos get hit in the head with the space sword, a cane ,a couple transformation pens, a mirror,a wand,the silence glaive,the time key,acouple instruments,and to top all off an umberalla and luna p*the cat head*SailorMOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!they did it again .They did what C-chan.*a very puzzled Usagi walks on stage.*oh i see oh Mamo-chan!!!!!!!!He gets up an walks towards Usagi as does every one else .*I stand up and start to do cosmic goddess sparkinling wide pressure *so I lift my staff as a way for the lightning to get to its destination.

and BOOM every one but my queen is hit *Cosmos and Usagi bust out laughing *CN:if thought Pluto saw it comming you where wrong see may be the keeper of the time gates *The flow of time you already know that*But I know all see all and hear all *Bwaa ha haa ha*Sorry 'bout that got carried away stand down Haruka *told ya *

Hey no fair C-chan you promise you wouldn't do that.*blink Blink*I did?

ohhhh God go bugg the horned creature and find your arggh ah oh yeah your booty.Haruka sent an evil glare to Sentsua .Haruka dont say a word or I will kill you .yelped Pluto. mi'lady Pluto will yall just calm the blessed Kami down al edy Neptune drop the kami offell accent *all goes quiet*she never runs from a real fight she is the one called sailor moon. oh kami no dont let it be Minako yelped all but Kunzite.*all turn to look at him.*Oh oh no any thing but that yell a very scared Jaedite.Mars fire snake engulf!!!!*i think thats how it went.*Mercury aqua rapsody.save by the water. Merc why ja do that ?ask a confused Mars .ahh Zoisite ask me to ahh cause ya would have kill Jaedite with that move .~Jaedite runs for cover behind the other seven generals~ Kunzite,Neplite,Zoisite.Motoki*i made him a general hehe*Anubus,Derlikcoon,&Drake are

Moonlight generals anyone confused yet Mamoru and Usagi and the Outer senshi raise there hands_. Alright let me try to explain Chiba-sensei these two are your lil'l brother points to Derlikcoon and Drake .Anubis and Motoki are your twin brothers_

~every one gives Cosmos a puzzled look~ai o.k. lets see Mamoru do you get it ?hai Cosmos chan good at least one of you does. ai corumba Usagi the four Earth generals are your brothers Kunzite being your idenitical twin Zoisite is your younger brother and Jeadite and Nat are your oldest brothers . Then why were they sent ot Earth and his sent to aid me .Sorry Pluto and I are sworn to secrecy.Jupiter you wiill stay put or I will see to your secret kitchen is no longer a secert ~looks at Pluto and winks ~ yes Jupiter dear stand down and dont attack Cosmos .I walk away and some one atempts to attack Goddess world submerge.~whoops I flooded the stage again~ screen turns black

/////// the rose gardens in the silver millineuim////

hi every one i kinda flooded the stage so we switch sceens .k?AN:hi if your now wondering about the characters moves yes it was one of Neptunes and Jupiters. yes i know i screwed up one of Mars attacks .who could blam me ~Cosmos and Mars raise ther hands~i've heard romours Sailor Cosmos is the perfect senshi so i made her use a combination of the others k.this is a crossover there are four addittion Anime but i wont say a word so wait and bear with me.

hey Cosmos .yes rei .i really hate the narattor lady isn't she married to ......REI!!!!!whoops silly me i allmost forgot i was just about to give away one the four anime miss narrator i'm sorry 

you are forgiven

arigato hanashi no

anata no irasshai

hey C~chan yes Rei isn't she {edited so not to spoil the next couple chapters in order keep it a secret.... love always the narrator lady} sister ?question Rei.yes she is so quit asking alright Cosmos yelled

//////on the other side of the park//////////////

looks like I'll be seeing her earlier than expect a dark but deep male voice said while he spied on 

Katzie and his sister

You are very bad another chuckled but keep a stern look on his face 

which this jest two of the other three there bust out laughing but the one supressed a smile.

dude he needs to lighten up*points to the raven haired one.*

//////In a different side of the rose gardens//////

Katzie !

what Dreaka?

Come here.

Kay*walks over to Dreaka*

Yyyeeeeessssssss.

Our brothers come back today.

They do ?

Yes

Let's go find um'

Alright

*Katzie picks up an unmistakeable laugh *

'Duo'!Dreaka come on i think i've found them!

Kay

*Katzie and Dreaka sneak up on Duo and Wufei*

Spying on us were you ?

Kuso who's there *Duo and Wufei pull there guns*

Hi sweetie

Oh Katz it's only you .

What you dont even say hello or i missed you ,i feel so unloved.

Hi sis.

Hey Duo 

*Dreaka gives Wufei the meaniest look possiable*

FINE,BE THAT WAY WUFEI!!!!!!!!

*Wufei kisses Dreaka full on the lips* 

"Is that better?" Wufei asked

"NO!!!!!! It isn't i'm still mad at you 

"Dreaka your being to harsh on him" Duo stated

I know I am and I think it's fun.

Dreaka your just plain evil.squeeked Katzie

You have no room to talk Katzie!Dreaka retorted

*A faint crimson stians Katzie's cheeks*

Draeka you promised you wouldn't mention that!Katzie Screamed *Katzie runs off crying*

Oh shimatta I did. Katzie wait!!!!!!!!!

*Dreaka chashes after Katzie.Boys let out an exsaperated sigh*

Do you by chance know what they where talking about Wufei? Duo asked 

Yeah Sore Wa Himitsu Desu sorry Duo.Wufei stated

*Duo sighs*

Lets go find the girls.

Alright.

they walk off 

*other side of the gardens*

Katzie come out now!

NO!!!!!!I hate you go away kera

bunny?wufei called cheatah didn't mean it come down before i come to get you.

then come get me wufei you bastasrd

Katzie Yuy you will get your ass down here now!!!! 

Like hell i will you conceited bitch you said you wouldn't say anything about that night.

so you broke countless promises to me katz

Bull kuso Draeka i never broke any promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sorry cliffy but you'll forgive me right? and if you flame me i understand this is my first fic posted here~burst into flames and blows away


End file.
